See You In The Dark
by caught in the wind
Summary: I, lay down on the cold ground, & I, I pray the something picks me up, and, sets me down in your warms arms." Miley & Nick are two totally different people tied together by a unpredictable thing called fate.
1. Chapter 1

I picked up another tissue and blew my nose nosily. I sighed heavily, realizing how pathetic my life had become. I glanced at the sad, romantic movie that was playing on the TV. I looked to my right and saw a huge half-eaten box of chocolates. I looked to my left and saw the clock, which read 1: 45 AM. I looked down at myself and saw the same things I'd been wearing the past three months: pyjamas. Ever since I'd broke up with my boyfriend for 2 years, Jake Ryan, my world had come crashing down. It was a Saturday night, and like every other Saturday night for the past three months, I was cooped up in my apartment—which I shared with my best friend, Demi—watching sad romance movies while I ate chocolate and tried unsuccessfully to get over Jake.

Demi was our clubbing with her boyfriend, Joe. I love Joe and Demi so much because they're the kind of people I just fit in with. I can always talk to either of them about anything…Although I prefer to talk to Demi about 'girl problems', if you know what I mean.

Okay—So I was sat there, feeling as down and depressed as I looked. The movie ended, and I lazily grabbed the remote and started it again. The time was now 2: 27 AM. I couldn't be bothered to go into my bedroom. I lay down on the couch and turned my head to watch the movie I'd seen so many times before. My eyes slowly began to close…

However, before I could drift off into a slumber, I was awoken by the door of my apartment open suddenly. I sat up abruptly, freaking out.

"Who's there?" I called; my voice was shaky, if this was a burglar, he'd be laughing himself senseless.

"It's us," I heard a familiar voice call from the hallway.

It was Joe. I forced myself off the couch and ran to the hall; I didn't even bother giving my hair a quick brush or tidying myself because I thought it'd just be Joe and Demi. Oh boy, I was wrong.

Joe was steadying a drunken Demi, who was slipping and sliding in her way-too-high heels. However, on the other side of Demi—also steadying her—was a curly-haired, beautiful brown eyed boy. At first I thought I was dreaming. Why would someone so beautiful be walking into _my _apartment and _why _did I choose to look a total mess at that moment in time?!

"Oh." I gulped, and cringed as I saw the bewildered expression of the mystery guy's face.

"Demi drank a little too much…again," Joe informed me. He stopped to get a better look at me. "Miles, have you been cooped up in here all night?" he frowned, and I sighed.

"I didn't exactly…I was…Ugh, yes, I was." I couldn't lie. I'm a hopeless liar.

I noticed I hadn't stopped staring at the mystery guy, and Joe must've noticed my staring because he began to speak. "Miley, this is Nick, my brother."

Oh. I was sure I'd heard Joe talk about Nick before…

"Nice to meet you, Nick," I grinned, stepping closer to him and holding out my hand. He shook it, and I got these annoying electric currents run through my body.

"You too," he nodded. His voice was so sexy.

I paused for a moment—this was the first time I'd even laid eyes on a guy after my break-up with Jake…

"Miley's a got _crush_," Demi sang, slurring her words and doing a weird dance she must've learnt from Joe.

"Shut up, Demi!" I growled. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe Demi is a twenty-two-year-old woman.

"Um…this is awkward," Joe noted.

I bit my lower lip—this _was _awkward. This was probably my first chance of maybe getting over Jake by making a good first impression on a guy such as Nick, and I'd totally blown it. I looked a mess, everything was so awkward and…

"I don't normally look like this," I blurted out quickly. Nick smiled softly at me, and my stomach did a weird flip. "I mean, I bet if you saw me all dressed up you wouldn't believe it was the same person!" Shut up, brain! I laughed awkwardly, Nick looked totally confused, and Demi looked like she was trying to figure out a very hard Maths question.

"Well," Joe said slowly, "Me and Nick better get going…"

"Oh." Nick's eyes widened, "Sure, sure. Um, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miley!"

_Sure it was_.

They passed Demi to me, said their last goodbyes, and left.

"Hello!" Demi grinned at me, with a cheesy grin.

I rolled my eyes. Then grinned. You just gotta love Demi.

I dragged her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. I pulled her boots off for her and took off her jacket. I knew it'd be too much hassle to get her clothes off, she I just let her sleep in them. I tucked her into the covers.

"Miley?"

"Yeah, Demi?" I asked her, fluffing her pillow.

"We have a blast tonight. You should've come with us." She told me, yawning a little.

"Hmm. I suppose so," I shrugged.

"You really need to stop staying here and watching movies and eating chocolates, Miles. You need to get over, Jake!" I know she was drunk, but she knew she was right, and so did I.

"I know," I sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, next to her feet, "I _do _need to get over him."

"I saw the way you were looking at Nick, Miley," Demi yawned, grinning slightly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone saw that, Demi." I mumbled, playing with my fingers.

"Ask him out," she suggested. Demi yawned again, and her eyes closed slightly.

"What?" I asked, kind of shocked, "I can't do that! I mean, Jake—"

"Who cares about Jake?" Demi said, "You deserve someone new, and amazing and someone who will give you what you deserve. I heard Nick's a great guy—hey, he even bought me a drink tonight…he's a gentleman. You only live once, Miles!"

I sighed; defeated. I didn't want to argue with Demi, even if she was only drunk, because I knew she was right.

"I'll think about it," I promised, standing up.

"Hmm," she yawned, now fully closing her eyes, "We're going out again on Friday—you're coming with us, okay?"

And before I could argue, she was fast asleep.

Like I said before, you just gotta love Demi.

**Okay so this is the first chapter of Jenna's story! And I must say its awesome! (this is ashleygreene13 she asked me to post this for her because fanfiction wasn't letting her... idk why! Lol) So I hope you love it like I do! She's an awesome girl and writer! Talk to her sometime! She's very cool! So Review her and let her know what you think!! R&R!! **

**Thanks!**

**Jenna**

Ashley (ashleygreene13)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...am I updating?! Lol. Im soooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in FOREVER. homework has been piling up and i find it impossible to find time to write. but i've been having a lot of insparation for this story...so if you review, the next chapter (WHICH WILL BE RATED M) will go up soon...possibly even today! sorry about Crazier...i just cant find any ideas for it. But here you go, check this stroy out. Make my day & review, okay? :) **

Friday came much sooner than I'd expected. I'd been too busy in my own little depressing world I hadn't been paying attention to what day it was at all. On the Friday morning, Demi woke me up bright and early. I groaned and tried to pull the covers over my head, but Demi refused to let me sink into my comfy duvet.

"Miley, get up!" she ordered, making me groan again.

"_Why_?" I whined, sitting up, defeated.

"Because it's Friday!" Demi grinned, "And you know what that means…?"

Oh. Friday. Night out. Party. Oh joy.

"Um, yeah, I know what it means," I sighed, running my fingers through my impossible tangled hair.

"Good," Demi ran to my closet, throwing all my sweats, jumpers, top, jeans, skirts on the floor.

"What are you _doing_?!" I asked, annoyed. I moodily got out of bed and picket up all the things Demi had threw on the floor.

"I'm looking for your outfit for tonight," she told me, "Where is it?"

"I didn't buy an outfit, Demi," I sighed, shoving my clothes back into my closet, "I'll just throw something together."

"Throw something together?" Demi scoffed, "No way, Miley!"

"Demi," I whined, "Don't be like this. Hey, how about I put on one of your outfits, huh?" However, I immediately regretted what I'd said when I thought of Demi's super high heels.

Demi's lips puckered. "I guess that could work," she shrugged.

I smiled faintly. Demi dragged me to her bedroom and opened up her overly sized closet.

"Take your pick," she smiled sweetly, and I stared at the large selection in front of me…

I gulped. Gently, I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy silver top that I assumed would look so much better on that it did off.

"Good choice," Demi nodded, impressed.

I smiled slightly, and quickly grabbed some black heels. Demi smiled, "Are you going to try them on?"

"No," I replied, walking back to my bedroom with Demi fast on my heels, "I'll just throw it on tonight."

Demi sighed, rolling her eyes, "Don't you want to look good?" she snapped.

I was abruptly shocked by her sudden change of voice.

"Listen Miley," she said softly, "I Know it's hard getting over Jake and everything, but here's your chance. I mean, you don't want to look like you haven't even tried, do you?"

"I heard looking like you haven't tried is fashionable at the moment," I pointed out.

Demi groaned and rolled her eyes, "You are _impossible_!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled, laying my outfit on my bed.

Demi took a step towards me, so she was beside me, "It's okay. But, honestly, do you want to be holding onto Jake your entire life? Before you know it, you'll be fifty years old, single, and no one will ever date you unless you suddenly get surgery and make yourself look twenty two again!"

I turned to her, "Wow, way to boost my self esteem," Note the sarcasm.

Demi took hold if me by the shoulders. She spoke slowly, like she was talking to a baby, "You will look great tonight and wow every guy in the club!"

I sighed, looking away from her, "Hmm."

"Miley!" She gripped tighter onto my shoulders, "I hate seeing you like this. _Please _just try to look good tonight, for me?" She pouted.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, "I'll try."

I stared at myself in the mirror. The look of horror of my face was a give away to how I was feeling. My hair was curled, my eyelashes were so big they looked unnatural. Demi had totally changed my outfit, giving me a little black dress and killer red heels. She also let me borrow her red purse, but I was sure it would be lost by the end of the night.

"I look like a hooker," I grumbled, folding my arms like a spoilt kid while Demi curled my hair.

"No, you look awesome," she corrected me.

I rolled my eyes and blew upwards, trying to get an annoying stray hair of my eye.

"Miley! Don't fidgeting!" Demi ordered.

"Then stop making me look like a hooker!" I replied sourly.

Demi sighed, and put the hair curlers on the bedside table. "Miley, I just want you to get out, look good, and live your life."

"I am living my life," I pointed out.

"So, you call stuck in here all night every night living life to the fullest?" she asked me tactfully.

"Well, no," I told her, "But please don't forget I'm still recovering from a very hard break-up…"

"And please done forget you've been doing so for the past 3 months!" Demi reminded me.

Ouch. That one hurt.

"Sorry!" Demi said quickly, sitting beside me and giving me a tight hug, "I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

I looked down, "You're right," I told her, "No worries."

Demi hugged me tighter, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "Demi, it's okay."  
She smiled up at me, "Thanks."

There was suddenly a honk of a horn, and I froze.

"You coming or what?" Demi asked, standing up and heading for the door.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, trailing after her.

Demi dragged me out of our apartment, and we saw the cab waiting for us just outside. I gulped, quickly running my hands down my body and taking deep breaths.

"Miley!" Demi snapped.

I looked up quickly, only to find Demi already sitting next to Joe in the cab. I gulped as I made my way to the cab; I felt like all eyes were on me—actually, they were, but whatever. I stepped into the cab, and stupidly banged my head against the stupid door. I groaned, holding my head.

"Are you okay?" Joe, Demi and Nick asked in unison.

I looked at them all, but my eyes can't help but travel to Nick. He looked amazing, but was kind of baby-faced, but that was just because of his cute curls. His eyes—chocolate brown and deeply inviting—were adorable, gazing worriedly into mine. His voice was incredibly sexy; it was like melted, smooth chocolate…

I let go of my head and collapsed in the seat next to Nick, trying very hard not to stare at him again.

"Fine," I told them, "I'm fine."

I secretly looked at Nick from the corner of my eye when we get moving; he was staring at me differently now, like I'd baffled him in some way.

The drive was silent. I noticed Demi giving me the occasional smirk, needless to say, she was smirking about Nick.

We got out of the taxi, and Nick threw the driver a twenty. We got into the club, and Demi ran to the bar with Joe. Leaving me and Nick on our own. She must've planned it already.

"Uh…hey," I mumbled, looking slightly away from him.

"Hello," he replied; he seemed very sensible, and even thought I'd only known him for what, a day, I'd already got his characteristics sorted out: smart, serious, and sensible.

"Um, shall we sit down?" I planted myself on the nearest chair, and Nick sat next to me.

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" I could ask that, right?

"I lived in New Jersey until this year," he told me, "I had a job over there, but I missed my family. I came back here earlier this year."

"Oh, cool," I nodded, "What did you work as?" Crap. Why did I just ask that?

"Um, I was a music teacher," he told me, "But the job wasn't really working out anyway, so…yeah."

"I bet all the girls you taught had little crushes on you, huh?" I smirked. Then realized how stupid and immature my comment was. Damn.

To my surprise, he laughed.

I laughed too; pleasantly surprised how easy it was to be with him.

Demi and Joe came back carrying drinks.

"Thanks," I grinned, taking my cocktail from Demi.

I have a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night…

**A/n: total I Gotta Feeling line right there! Review? Please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ! wow, 2 updates in one day?! whats wrong with me?! lol. so, yeah, this chapter is _RATED M_! It took me a while to write this...the sex scene is basically based of what I've read. i dont know if you guys want it to be detailed or not, but i made this one kinda detailed because i was just trying it out. if you dont like it just tell me and ill make it much less descriptive ;). oh + please review! it'll make me YEAR lol **

I can't remember most of the night…all I can remember is staring at Nick a lot and drinking some shots. But the next thing I know, I'm being helped into my apartment by Nick. It's kinda embarrassing, because I know I act really stupid when I get drunk, and I still can't believe I let myself get that drunk. But whatever.

Nick's hand was on my back, gently guiding me into the elevator.

Joe must've told him the code because before I knew it we're being pulled up to my and Demi's apartment. My eyes haven't left Nick the whole time; he looked so handsome, and _sexy _that my stomach was doing tiny flips.

When we get to my apartment, Nick wordlessly took me to my bedroom.

"Nick," I say softly, as we enter my bedroom.

"Yeah?" he asks, tactfully sitting me on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Demi?" I asked him, a hint of worry in my voice.

"She went home with Joe," he told me, while gently sliding my giant red heels off my feet.

I giggled because my feet are my ticklish spot.

He smiled up at me, and my stomach did a _huge _flip.

Okay, so I know I've only been broken up with Jake for almost four months…But I miss being wanted, and cared for, by a guy. Don't get me wrong, Demi is awesome company but it's not like I can have the same feeling with her than I do with a guy, right?

And, I was drunk. It was _perfect _excuse. Nick was an awesome guy, I'd learnt. And maybe I did have this huge crush on him.

One night couldn't hurt, right?

"Don't leave," I beg him. I felt so hot…it was probably because I was drunk, but whatever.

"I have to go," he told me, "I need to get home."

"Stay with me," I whispered, trying my best to sound seductive, and slightly failing.

Nick gulped. I was still sat on the bed.

"I-I can't," He told me, "You're drunk."

"I guess it's your lucky night," I whispered, standing up and undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Yes, yes, I knew I was rushing into things. Heck, I'd only known him for two days…not even that. And I know perfectly well I must have looked desperate for a quick fuck. But girls just wanna have fun. I knew I'd regret this in the morning. But whatever.

"No," Nick said sternly, "We can't. I hardly know you."

Ouch.

"Then how about we get to know each other?" I asked him tactfully, placing open-mouthed kisses on his showing chest.

God, this guy is toned.

"Miley," he said my name like I was some kind of child, "Get off." He gently pushed me away from him.

I pouted, "Aw, don't be a bore." I grinned, slurring my words slightly, "I know you want me."

His brow furrowed as if he was debating whether to do this or not.

"One kiss, I promise," I giggled, sounding very much like a prostitute.

"Miley, I –" Nick began.

I cut him off but practically throwing myself at him, attacking him with kisses.

At first Nick stiffened, but after a while he relaxed, letting me lead the way.

My tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His mouth opened slightly and I shoved my tongue against his, and he happily responded.

My fingers, now shaking with excitement, began undoing the rest of the buttons of his shirt. I gasped slightly against his lips as his shirt fell to the floor; oh my God, his body was…wow.

His heavy breathing flew onto my lips and I kissed him again, not as hard as last time. My fingers gently ran up and down his chest, making him moan softly in my mouth.

I smiled while kissing him, and jumped up slightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gasped at the contact, and stumbled back a few steps. I giggled a little against his mouth making him shiver slightly.

He is such a good kisser. Seriously. Maybe…maybe even better than Jake…

As I think of Jake, I suddenly become a little angry. How could I have spent 3 months cooped up in my apartment when I could have been enjoying something like this?

Nick drops me on the bed and climbs on top of me. Our lips meet again and I swear something electric just went through my body.

His lips travel to my neck and gently suck on my soft skin, and I knot my fingers in his hair, trying to hold back a moan.

I was drunk, but I knew exactly what I was doing.

I flipped us over, and sat up a little. I pulled my dress over my head, revealing my not-attractive-underwear. I throw my dress over my shoulder, not caring where it lands, and look at Nick's face.

I blush and giggle because it looks like he's just won the lottery. His eyes are slightly bulging out of his head even though I'm just wearing a plain black bra and matching black panties.

I bend down and kiss him again, not hesitating to make contact with his tongue as soon as our lips meet. My fingers danced around the top of his dress pants, and I carefully start undoing his belt.

Once his belt is off, I start on his pants, undoing the button and the zip quickly.

I break away from the intense kiss and pull his jeans off.

I place kisses all the way up his chest and finally to his lips.

Nick flips us over and I slide my hand in-between us and stroke him gently.

Nick moaned loudly in my mouth, and I continue.

His lips travel to my shoulder and I can't wait any longer.

My hand slips into his boxers and I touch him softly.

He moans loudly and buries his head in my neck. I continue, this time a little more intensely.

"Miley," he moans onto my skin, "Miley…"

"Nick," I whisper, enjoy this much more than I should.

I can feel him getting hard, and I grin widely.

Suddenly, Nick flips us over so he's on top. I pull my hand out from his boxers, raising an eyebrow. Nick smirks down at me, and my tummy turns into mush.

His hand slides into my panties, and my eyes widen, as does my grin. He began kissing me slowly, before his fingers began working their magic down there. I moan into his mouth, and I can feel him grin as he kisses me.

His fingers plunge into me, and I moan even louder.

"Nick!" I cry, "Faster…please, faster."

He obediently does what he's told. He quickly let his fingers dive in and out of me; I swear he is _way _too good at this.

A few orgasms later, Nick pulls his fingers out of me. I notice they are soaking wet, and I blush slightly.

My hands are slightly shaking when I try to pull of his boxers. But Nick stops me, his forehead creased.

"I need you," I whispered, and I truly meant it.

"We can't," he said, "I can't believe I even let this happen…"

"What?" I asked, confused, "Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"Because I'm taking advantage of you…this is very wrong."

Nick climbed off me and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed.

I crawl over to him. I place gentle kisses on his bare back, and let my arms dangle down his front.

He seems to relax at my touch, and at that I am pleasantly surprised.

"Don't leave," I mumble against his soft skin.

The alcohol I consumed was affecting me, slightly blurring my vision and making me feel like I was being thrown into a fire.

I know this sounds really, really stupid…but even though I was drunk I'd totally enjoyed my, um, 'moment' with Nick.

"Please," I whisper.

He sighs and checks his watch. "I don't know…"

"Stay!" I say quickly, "I promise, no funny business! I just need you to stay with me."

It's true. I do need him to stay here with me; it's like I have this connection with him now or something.

"Miley, you're drunk," he tells me, as I stroke his arm.

"I know," I yawn, "You keep saying that."

"When you wake up tomorrow morning, you'll regret this, and if I'm here lying next to you, you're more than likely to kick me out of your house."

"No!" I tell him, "I swear, I'll make you breakfast in the morning and everything."

He chuckles and I smile.

I gently pull his down so his head falls into my lap. He looks up at me and I swear the whole world just stopped.

"Stay?" I squeak.

"Okay." He finally decides, and I squeal.

The two of us snuggled down in my bed, facing away from each other. The situation is really awkward, but I can't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Nick," I yawn.

"'Night, Miley," he replies.

I so desperately want to snuggle into _him_, but I did promise no funny business…

My eyes slowly close, and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeahhhhhh...here's the next chapter :) okay so...i know this stroy is going fast & this chapter will probably surprise you...but review..okay? :) please and thank you. x enjoyy. **

I wake up the next morning feeling a little sick. I pushed that to the back of my mind and sighed heavily before turning over in my bed. And the last time I'd ever expect to see is there. Nick is sleeping like a baby next to me; he looks so adorable…his face looks so peaceful and unworried. But then flashes of what happened last night began to creep into my mind.

"Oh, my God!" I gasp as I realize what I've done.

I am such a … a…ugh!

I look at Nick for another moment and sigh. He really is cute. No, scratch that. He's beautiful.

And I've totally ruined my chances of being with him. Ugh, this just proves how stupid and shallow I am. Yes, I was drunk. But still, Nick was sober, so he can remember everything…Which makes me think, why did he even agree to stay with me in the first place?

I bite my lip; but soon notice how ridiculous I'm being. I force myself out of bed and go into the bathroom, where I'm confronted by my horrible reflection. My mascara is smudged and my lipstick has somehow managed to get on my forehead. I angrily rub my stray make-up off and take a quick shower. I wrap myself up in a towel and creep back into my bedroom, being careful not to wake Nick. I walk over to my closet and pick out some gray sweatpants and a baggy baby pink top that my dad bought me last Christmas. I decide to get changed in the bathroom, because if I get changed in my bedroom and Nick wakes up…it'll be really awkward. When I'm done getting ready, I head downstairs and start making breakfast.

I notice Demi isn't home yet, and the time is 9:36 Am, so I doubt she'll be coming back anytime soon.

I begin to make pancakes because they're my favourite.

As I cook the pancakes, I sit on the kitchen counter and drop my head in my hands…Why am I such a sad and shallow person?

The pancakes are soon cooked and I pull them out and smother my place with syrup. Yum. I don't put any syrup on Nick's plate because I don't know what he likes. I put some chocolate sauce next to the syrup so he has a choice. I'm a good person, haha.

A few minutes later, Nick emerges into the kitchen. He smiles softly at me, before wordlessly sitting across from me on the counter.

"Hey," I breathe out.

I'm so surprised this isn't awkward, at all…

"Hello," he says, looking down at his place full of pancakes.

It's like last night never happened. Wow. What's going on?

"You made these?" Nick asks me, gesturing towards the pancakes. I nod my head slowly.

"Yes. And if you don't like syrup, I got you some chocolate sauce," I tell him.

"Syrup all the way," he chuckles, before smothering his place in syrup like mine.

"I don't think it's right to consume this amount of fat for breakfast," I laugh.

Nick laughs along with me, "Well I guess we're not the kind of people that play by the rules."

I can tell he's also talking about last night as well as the amount of sugar we're both eating.

My stomach jolts as I think about last night.

I don't want to mention it, though. We're both getting along fine, and it'd be awful if I ruined it by bringing up the events of our, um, 'moment'.

Silence washes upon us, but not in the awkward way. It's just quiet.

Oh God. It's coming. I can feel it. Why am I so dumb? Here it comes…

"Listen, last night…" I say before even thinking. My cheeks are turning red just by mentioning it.

"…was very odd," Nick finishes my sentence, "Both of us were in the wrong last night."

"Y-yeah…" I say softly, "Yeah."

"That's why I want to take you out for dinner tonight," Nick says, totally surprising me.

What? What did he just say?

"What?" I ask, baffled.

He looks at his pancakes and then looks at me from under his eyelashes, making me melt a little inside. How does he do that? "Last night was…strange. I defiantly didn't expect it. And it was wrong of me to stay here and…um, you know. But last night, I couldn't sleep…I kept thinking to myself, how could something so wrong feel so right?"

I gasp a little because that's _exactly _how I feel. Considering I was drunk last night I can remember pretty much everything.

"And so, I thought about it and decided that maybe if I took you out to dinner we could smooth things out, and forget last night ever happened." He explains it like it's the perfect plan.

I guess it kinda is.

"Um, okay then," I say without a second thought.

Nick grins at me and continues eating his pancakes.

"These are delicious," he tells me.

"Thanks," I grin.

As we finish our breakfast I'm still kinda shocked. I mean, he wants to take me out on a date? Wait, I tell myself, it isn't a date, it's just a little professional chat over dinner we can smooth things out. Yes. That's it.

Once we've finished breakfast its 10:00 AM. Nick checks his watch and announces he has to go.

"Oh, okay," I say, failing to hide the discontent in my voice. I walk over to the sink and start scrubbing the plates Nick and I used for breakfast.

"Let me help," he offered, grabbing his plate and washing it while I washed the other one.

"Thanks," I smile slightly.

A few minutes later the dishes are washed and Nick helps me dry them. I put them back in the cupboard, and turned to Nick.

"So, I'm going to go now…" he says.

"Okay…" I'm dying for him to mention the date—I mean, chat.

"So, can I pick you up tonight, around seven?" he asks me, itching the back of his neck nervously. He looks so adorable. How am I supposed to say no?

"Sure, sure," I say way too quickly. But Nick doesn't seem to mind.

"Wait—how are you going to get home?" I ask him.

"I'll call a cab," he tells me.

"Oh okay." I reply.

"See you later, Miley!" he smiles before disappearing out the door.

"See you," I smile to myself.

It takes me a while to register the last few hours of my life.

Last night I seduced Nick, therefore having the most mind-blowing night of my life.

Following that, we both up this morning and everything seems to be fine and we get along perfectly.

And now, he's taking me on a _date_…I mean, chat over dinner.

I bite my lip before collapsing onto my sofa. God, now I don't really regret last night. Of course, I'm not proud of what I did. And I'm sure Nick isn't proud of what he did. But oh my God, I can't believe this is happening!


	5. Chapter 5

**the first date. love it? hate it? review & tell me please :) i dont like it that much. but YOU be the judge. thanks guys. x**

Demi came home a few hours later wearing a plain white tee and some denim jeans yet somehow she still manages to look beautiful. Demi comes and sits next to me with wide, excited eyes.

"Tell me _everything_!" she demands, smiling widely.

I gulp and suddenly feel like my sweet secret with Nick isn't so secret anymore.

"Demi, what are you talking about?" I ask weakly, trying to sound like I have _no _idea what she's talking about…and failing.

Demi grins, "I know Nick brought you home last night," What, how? "You were drunkest out of us all last night, and when I told Nick I was going home with Joe, Joe suggested Nick take you home. I mean you'd been flirting with him all night and Nick had been totally eating it up even though you were drunk." Oh… "So Nick said he'd take you home and make sure you got some safe and everything. And so, here we are."

I can't hold it in any longer; it's coming out…

"He's taking me out on a date tonight!" I blurt out, then cup my hand over my mouth – what did I just say?!

Demi's eyes widen and for a moment I have a horrible feeling she's going to tell me I'm moving way too fast but instead she just squeals and drags me up and we both happy dance.

"Oh my God, what am I gunna wear?!" I suddenly ask, and I laugh at myself because I don't sound like myself at all.

"You actually care about what you're gunna look like?!" Demi giggles and squeals and the same time.

---

A few hours later, I'm in Demi's bedroom applying some mascara while Demi is straightening my hair. I'm sat in front of the mirror, so I take a quick peek at what I look like. I look…really good. I mean, it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard and it doesn't look like I'm going over the top. No, what I'm wearing is perfect.

I'm wearing some ripped denim jeans and a plain black top with some black beads hanging down my front. For shoes, I'm wearing some small black boots with glittering silver beads on them, and I'm also wearing some bangles.

I haven't felt the need to look good in a long time, and for the past few hours, all I've been doing is trying on hundreds of outfits with Demi, talking about how cute Nick is with Demi, discussing what I think might happen tonight with Demi…I don't even feel like the same person.

"You look amazing!" Demi tells me as she applies some blush to me cheeks. The powder floats into the hair and into my nose, making me sneeze.

Demi and I just giggle.

"Thanks, Demi," I say, "Thanks for everything…for getting me out of the house, for introducing me to Nick, or at least bringing him home with you and Joe," I laugh.

"No problem," Demi grins, applying some blush to her own cheeks, "I just want the best for you, and Nick seems to be…very, well, _appealing _to you," Demi nods, and I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, "'Appealing'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you haven't stopped talking about him all day…" Well, that's true, "You suddenly want to look great again and I know I'm not wrong when I say you want to look good for Nick," And that's true… "And, of course, you seem really, really excited for this date. So, I mean, it's not like you don't have a crush on him, is it?"

Sometimes I can't believe how much Demi _knows _me. It's like she can see right into my mind, she always knows how I'm feeling and she can always tell when I'm lying or when I'm telling the truth.

"Well, yeah…" I say slowly, "Okay, I really, really, _really _like him Demi. I know I shouldn't start getting attached or anything but the truth is…" I can't tell her about last night, I just can't, "…he-he's amazing and I feel…new and fresh when I'm with him." I can't believe this is all flowing out of my mouth…it's all the truth, of course, but, I mean, no one's supposed to get this crazy about a guy – especially after only knowing him for less than a week!

Demi just smiles at me, like she knew I was going to say that.

Suddenly, mine and Demi's crazy doorbell tune starts ringing (the tune is Happy Birthday…Demi and I picked it when we first moved in just as a little joke.)

"Oh my God, he's here!" I gasp, suddenly feeling a tight ball clench in my stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Demi grins at me, "When I answer it, you have to make your entrance all sexy and mysterious, you know, like they do in movies."

I nod nervously.

"Miley, don't be nervous! You look great. So, feel great, okay? Go on this date and have the time of your life." And with that, Demi had disappeared out the door and is talking to Nick at the door.

I listen into their conversation, holding my stomach, trying to tame the nervous butterflies.

"Oh hey Nick!" Demi says cheerfully as she opens the door, "What a _surprise _to see you here!"

"Hey," Nick says, "Is…uh, Miley there?"

"She sure is. Miley, someone's here for you!" Demi calls and I stand up, suddenly feeling confident and radiant; I've only got one chance, so I've got to show myself off.

I slowly walk out of Demi's bedroom and into the hall, holding onto the doorframe like the really sexy way the girls do on shows like _Gossip Girl_.

I try to look at Nick like he did to me this morning – from under his eyelashes. But I fail, because when I see Nick, I don't care about looking sexy or mysterious. Just as long as I have a front row view of Nick, I'm fine. He's wearing some dress pants and a gray and black checked sleeved buttoned top which isn't tucked into his pants or anything, just hanging loosely in a really amazing I-Look-Awesome-Cause-I-Haven't-Tried-Hard way. His hair is gelled, but not too much.

"You look great, Miley," he tells me.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I grin, and Demi gives me a thumbs up for my tactical comment.

Nick chuckles and looks at me from under his eyelashes again, and once again, my hear feels like warm butter sliding down hot toast…

"You ready to go?" he asks me and I nod wordlessly.

"Okay, you guys have a great time!" Demi smiles, practically forcing me outside.

"Um, bye Demi," I mumble.

"Yeah, see you," Nick says, he waves once.

Demi says another goodbye and closes the door. Ugh she is a pushy girl.

Nick and I walk to his car wordlessly; partly because none of us know what to say, and partly because the silence is pretty comfortable.

I jump into the passenger side and Nick hops into the driver's seat. He starts the engine, and before I know it we're driving to the venue of our first date.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, trying not act too curious and desperate.

"This place I know," Nick says casually.

"Which is…?" I press, turning to face him.

"A surprise," he grins, turning his head to look at me with a smile dancing on his lips.

I raise an eyebrow, "I can't wait."

---

Nick turns a corner and Bella Italia comes into view.

"Oh, my gosh!" I gasp excitedly, "I love this place!"

"You do? That's awesome," Nick smiles, as he parks the car up.

We both get out, I realize it's pretty cold and mentally curse as I see Nick grab a jacket from inside the car – why didn't I bring a jacket? I groan mentally as we begin walking to the venue. Nick opens the door for me and I thank him blushing a little. A waiter walks up to us, and Nick asks for a table for two. The waiter takes us to a quiet part of the restaurant. The table has a scented candle in the middle, which smells of strawberries and cream.

I sit down, and Nick sits down opposite me.

"Drinks?" the waiter asks.

Nick looks at me, and I don't take my eyes off him as I say "Coke, please."

"What about you, sir?" the waiter asks Nick.

Nick looks up at the waiter and politely tells him he'd like the same as me.

The waiter walks away, leaving me and Nick alone.

"The music is really nice here," I say randomly, as I listen to the live jazz band playing across the room from us.

"You like Jazz?" Nick asks me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I like all music," I admit.

"Me too," Nick nods, "Do you have a favourite artist?"

"Um," I pause and think, "I have way too many…"

Nick laughs a little, and I just admire the sweet sound of his laughter.

Are we supposed to be talking about last night? Is that forgotten now? I don't really care, because, I'm really enjoying myself. I feel so comfortable with Nick. Like I've found something I never knew I lost.

The waiter comes and passes us our drinks.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" he asks us, getting his pen and paper ready.

"Mushroom ravioli," Nick says smoothly.

The waiter and Nick both look at me and I scramble for this menu. I order the first thing I see.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, please," I tell him, and his scribbles our orders down on his paper, takes our menus, and walks off again.

"So…" I say, trying to make conversation, even though I know we're both happy with the comfortable silence.

"So, tell me about yourself," Nick finishes my sentence for me, and grins as he waits for me response.

"Well, I work as a journalist," I say proudly, even though my job is pretty crappy.

"You're a journalist?" Nick asks, with wide eyes, "That's amazing."

"Not _that _amazing," I confess, sighing a little, "It's not the best job in the world…but it'll do. What about you? What do you work as?"

Nick takes a sip of his drink, "I'm a music teacher. I teach how to play the guitar, the piano –"

I cut him off, "You play the guitar _and _the piano? That's awesome!"

"Thanks," he chuckles, "Can you play any instrument?"

"The guitar," I tell him, "I used to write songs and play all the time when I was a teenager. But, you know, times change and people change. My guitar hasn't been used for years…"

Nick cocks his head to the side, "Why did you stop playing?" he asks, like it's actually interesting.

"I don't know," I shrug, "I just…did. It'd be nice to play it again, though."

Nick smiles, "Maybe you could play with me sometimes." He laughs, he doesn't say it like a question, or a possibility; he says it like he's not sure what I'm going to think.

"I'd love to," I grin.

And I find myself sudden wrapped up in a conversation with Nick; it's like we're old friends who just happened to bump into each other at a coffee shop in town, and are asking about each other's lives and how everything's going. I've practically told Nick my life story, although I didn't really mentioned Jake…that'd be awkward. Nick's currently telling me about his family, and then the waiter comes with our meals.

"Thanks," I say as I'm passed my meal.

Nick says a polite thank you as he's given his meal.

The waiter walks off, leaving us alone all over again.

I twirl some spaghetti around my fork, as Nick continues to tell me about his parents – he never stops telling me how amazing his mom is, how cute is that? – and his brothers. I tell him about all the times I've spent with Demi and Joe, and he tells me he thinks Demi's a great girl and that Joe can be really annoying sometimes but he loves him anyway.

"It's weird," I say, as I swallow a mouthful of spaghetti and meatballs, "I know you're brother really well, but I've never actually met you before…Well, you know what I mean."

Nick gulps his mushroom ravioli down with a swift sip of his Coke, "I know what you mean," he says, "I guess Joe was just hiding you from me." He adds with a smile.

I blush at his comment; it's flattering and it makes the spaghetti and meatballs in my stomach dance around making my stomach jolt.

The rest of the date goes perfectly; we get along perfectly, everything is perfect. When we're finished, Nick pays the bill and I feel guilty when I see the large price on the bill.

When we leave I feel the coldness of the night hit me like a slap in the face. I shiver and my teeth chatter a little. I get goose bumps as I feel Nick wrap his jacket around me. I slide my hands into the arm holes; it's way too big for me but it feels like a perfect fit.

"Thanks," I say, turning to face him, "I forgot to bring a jacket…I'm so forgetful."

Nick shrugs, "It's okay."

We both get into his car and he begins driving. We are in our own little comfortable silence again. We've talked so much in the restaurant we don't feel like we need to talk anymore. The drive home is pretty silent; we talk sometimes if only for a moment. But it feels really comfortable and easy that it doesn't matter.

All too soon we've pulled up outside my apartment.

"So…" I say slowly, as I undo my seatbelt and turn to Nick, "Thanks for everything tonight, I really enjoyed myself."

"Me too," he grins, "So, thank _you_."

"So, I'll see you later?" I ask him, biting my bottom lip.

"Sure. I'll call you," Nick promises.

"Cool. Bye!" I say softly, before opening the door.

"Wait!" Nick says, and I turn back to face him.

"I forgot something," he tells me.

"Oh, your jack-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

Nick leans over and kisses my cheek. I swear my heart just ran a marathon.

He pulls away and smiles, "See you later, Miley."  
"B-Bye…" I mumble, holding the cheek his kissed, vowing never to wash it again in my head.

I step out of his car and watch him drive off. When I get to my apartment, I close the door, lean on it, and let myself fall down it with a huge sappy smile on my face.

And that's how I started falling for Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't like this chapter. /: do you guys think it's going to fast? i'm trying to get into the relationship and skip all the boring parts. i'm in love with the idea for this story, do i dont want to give up on it. 15/10 reviews? :] Thanks**

Nick and I have been dating for two months. I've lost track of how many dates we've had. Nick's been to my house a few times. And I've been to his house a few times. But I've never stayed over or anything. And he's never stayed over at mine, either. _That night _is totally in the past now, Nick and I have hardly spoken about it. Okay, so we did mention it when he came to my house to watch a movie. He said he'd already forgotten about it. So I just agreed. But the truth is, I haven't forgotten about it. Every day I try to remember exactly how Nick moaned my name, exactly how it felt to have him touch me, exactly how it felt when our skin was touching.

Nick and I kiss all the time. Our first kiss was on our third date. I remember it perfectly. Of course, there's been no 'I love you' yet, and I don't expect there to be one this early. Work is…okay-ish. I still have to sit at my desk all day typing up boring articles about boring stuff; but underneath the table I secretly text Nick.

So right now I'm waiting for Nick to pick me up for our date. I'm wearing a simple navy sweater and jeans with some comfy Converse. I'm only going to Nick's house, so there's no need to dress up I guess.

Demi comes into my bedroom and sits next to me. "You look great," she tells me as I add some mascara and lipgloss. That's the only makeup I'm wearing. My hair is just natural; cascading down my back in its natural soft curls.

"Thanks," I say.

"So…you and Nick," she smirks.  
I turn to look at her, and she continues; "You guys are pretty serious."

"Yeah…" I mumble, "We are."

"Have you two…well, you know…?" Demi asks, smiling a little.

I gasp, "No!" _At least, not properly… _

"Do you want to?" Demi asks.

"Well…yes, but…Why are asking me this?!" I ask her.

Demi shrugs, "You just seem really close to him. I mean I just _had _to know." Demi smirks and I roll my eyes.

Nick honks his horn outside and I smile both inwardly and outwardly.

Demi clicks her tongue and giggles, "He doesn't even come to the door now?" I just laugh.

"See you later," I say to Demi as I grab my bag and give her a one-armed hug.

"Have a great time, Miley!" Demi calls back and I leave and walk to Nick's car.

He's sitting in the driver's seat with one hand on the wheel and the other running through his hair. He's already opened the door for me. I climb into his car and smile at him. So, I know we've going out for two months now but I still can't get over how beautiful he is. Inside and out.

"Hey," I say, leaning over for a kiss.

"Hello," Nick grins before kissing me.

I pull away and gaze into his chocolate brown orbs.

He smiles, "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" I reply as I close the car door.

Nick starts the engine and begins driving, "Never been better."

When we get to Nick's apartment, we get out of the car and into the elevator. When we reach his apartment, the elevator dings and we both step into his apartment.

I look around. Even though I've been here many times before, I can't really get used to how neat and tidy Nick is. He's so unlike me—I'm so messy. Nick's arm wraps around my waist and his lips are on my neck. I shiver because he is such a good kisser.

My lips meet his and my arms wrap around his neck. Nick pulls away, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asks me.

And then I make a decision.

"I have a better idea," I murmur against lips.

Nick's eyebrows raise and a smile dances on his lips, "Hmm, what's that?"

I reply to him be kissing him eagerly. He kisses me back just as eagerly. I inwardly smile. His tongue traces my bottom lip and I reluctantly open my mouth, letting his tongue gently massage against mine.

My heart begins to race as his hands land on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Not that I want to argue with what he's doing, of course.

I take my hand to the back of his neck, and I pull away. I breathe a small breath onto his lips, making him shiver. I smile.

His lips attack my neck and he nibbles my skin and I knot my fingers in his hair.

The room seems to be spinning as he pulls me closer to him – if that's possible – and places open mouth kissed up my neck. I accidently let out a small moan. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out.

I feel Nick smirk on my neck.

His head becomes level with mine, "Did you just…?"

"No!" I say quickly, but I can't help but giggle when Nick looks at me because he knows I'm lying.

"You know…" Nick smirks, slowing raising his hands to the bottom of my sweater, "If I didn't know any better I would've thought you just moaned…" His hands slowly raise my sweater. Oh my God. Where does he learn to do this?

For a moment I'm speechless. But then I regain my speech and smirk. I place my hands on his and pull my sweater down and smirk, "Whoa, slow down there, Nicholas."

Nick's eyes widen and he pulls his hands away from mine, "I'm sorry!" he says quickly, "I didn't…I thought you wanted…I'm sorry!"

I giggle and roll my eyes, "Don't be sorry, Nick. I think you know _exactly _what I want."

I smirk and gently move my hands to his 'area'. I gently stroke him and I can feel him getting hard through his jeans.

Nick gulps and I grin. I move my hand and place it on the back of his head again. Nick's face drops slightly and I giggled.

"You, Miss. Stewart, are a tease," he pouts.

Suddenly, Nick lifts me up bridal style and I take a moment to register what he just did. I giggle.

"Put me down!" I beg, although I'm sure my demand is blocked out by my giggles.

Nick drops me onto his sofa and climbs on top of me, he props himself on his hands so we won't crush me.

We've never exactly done this kind of…well, you know. Except _that _night.

I smile up at him, "And you, Nicholas, are a very silly little boy."

Nick rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure." He grins, "But could a silly little boy do this?"

He leans down and his lips make contact with mine. His tongue slides into my mouth and I push mine against his. After a while, I find my fingers fumbling at the top buttons of Nick's shirt. We both pull away but my hands stay put. I've undone the first two buttons. Nick looks at my hands, and then looks back at me.

Wordlessly, he leans down and kisses me again. Wait – doesn't he know what I'm trying to do? I'm kind of taken by surprise. But as the kiss gets more intense, I start to undo his buttons again. And he doesn't seem to care. In fact, I'm not sure if he's noticed. After all his buttons are undone, he pulls away and wriggles out of his shirt. So he _did _know what I was trying to do. Nick kisses me again. After a while we both pull away to pull Nick's undershirt over his head. Once that's off, we throw it on the floor. We're both breathily heavily after out intense kissing session. Nick looks down at me, his breath flowing onto my face.

"Nick?" I whisper, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he pants.

"Close you eyes," I whisper into his ear.

Nick closes his eyes, still breathing heavily, and smiles slightly. Slowly, I wriggle out of my sweater so I'm left in my white bra. Okay, it's not some sexy lingerie, but hey, I didn't know this was going to happen!

"Open them," I tell him.

Nick opens his eyes slowly. I bite my lip, scared my may not like what he sees. I mean, he's seen my half-naked before, but this time we're both fully sober, so this actually means something. When he sees me, his eyes darken with lust. I grin as he pulls me up so he can kiss me. He begins to kiss my neck, while I run my fingers down his chest and back. Nick likes whatever I'm doing, because he's gripping me close to him, like I'm going to disappear. We both pull away, desperate for air. I'm so hot, I feel like I'm sweating. This feeling is amazing.

Once we've caught our breath, Nick looks at me.

"Bedroom?" he asks, running his hands down my sides.

I nod and he lifts me up so. I wrap my legs around his waist and drop my head to his shoulder. My jeans are still on, and I know both Nick and I want them off. I breath in out, getting as much air as I can. I breathe in his scent happily. I brush my check against his soft skin.

Nick pushes up the bedroom door, and drops me on the bed, him on top.

I kiss him slowly, then roll out from under him.

He looks at with wide eyes "Miley, where are you –"

I climb off the bed and stand beside it. Nick looks at me like I'm crazy. I slowly pull my jeans down. I see Nick smile like a kid eating cookies as my jeans hit the floor. I step put of them and climb on top of him.

"Miley – " I cut him off, showering his face with soft kisses.

Nick doesn't argue, his wraps his arm around my waist and flips us over. He places kisses all over my stomach, making me giggle.

"Stop!" I laugh, "That tickles!"

Nick just laughs and slowly begins to kiss my chest – or the kissable part, anyway. Nick's hands go behind my back, and they unclip my bra. He looks at me, asking permission with his eyes. I bite my lip and nod. Nick slides my bra off me, and flings it on the floor. I bite my lip – what if really doesn't like what he sees? Luckily, Nick seems to love what he sees. I pull him down to kiss me again, and I feel him getting hard against my leg. After a deep breath, I decide.

I begin to wriggle out of my panties, and once Nick realizes what I'm doing, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asks me, placing his hand on my leg.

"I'm sure," I promise.

Nick pulls my panties down off my legs for me. His boxers and soon off and before I know it he's pushing into me.

I gasp loudly, it feels so, so amazing; words can't describe it.

"Mi…" Nick groans, "You feel so good."

I arch my back, "Nick," I moan, "Nick, don't stop."

I don't know how long we go at it for, but when we're finished, Nick collapses next to me.

"That…" I gasp, "Was amazing."

"Agreed," Nick says.

Our chests are rising and falling rapidly. We turn to face each and I smile. Nick smiles back, and wraps his arm around my waist.

I turn to my back is facing him. I giggled as he pulls me back so my back is on his chest and body is curled behind mine.

"I'm so…tired," I mumble.

"Sleep," Nick whispers as he plays with a lock of my hair, "You are amazing, Mi."

I grin softly, "You're amazing too," I mumble.

And with that, I fall into a dreamless sleep, content and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a loose arm wrapped around my waist and the sound of Nick's steady breathing. I smile automatically. I smile even harder when I turn over and see Nick's sleeping face next to me. I sigh happily. Everything in the world is perfect. The _world _is perfect.

Nick mumbles something in his sleep that I can't make out. I feel like running down my street naked and screaming – in the good way, of course. I have a sudden urge to suddenly give him a huge hug and shower him with kisses. But he looks so peaceful, so I don't.

I remember last night and how amazing it all felt…how _right _it felt to be with him. I mean, I was nervous and everything, but with Nick, he just makes me feel…

Wait, we haven't even said we love each other yet. I mean, I enjoyed last night _so _much. But this is just…wrong.

Nick mumbles something else, and I glance at his peaceful face and I suddenly decide that maybe, just maybe, it doesn't matter. I mean, Nick makes me feel perfect, safe, and…loved. I take a deep breath.

Okay, I've been debating this for a while now. You know that feeling where you'd do anything for someone, just so they'd be happy? That's how I feel with Nick. And, yeah, I have known him for two months, but it was so natural and easy to be with him. Could I actually love him, or am I just taking this relationship too far?

Before I can decide, Nick's eyes flutter open and he yawns, and stretches his arms out. I smile while watching him, he looks so adorable. He stops stretching and his arms drops to my waist again. His brown eyes land on me, and he smiles widely.

"Good morning," he says with a grin.

I reply by leaning up and leaving a lingering kiss on his lips. His lips feel just as soft and perfect as last night. When I pull away, I bite my lip. Nick smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. I press my lips together and frown playfully.

"What?" Nick asks innocently, "I like it that way."

I roll my eyes at him, but leave my hair where it is.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks me.

"Not very long," I tell him.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asks, running his warm hands up and down my arm.

"Do you?" I mumble, not wanting to come across as greedy.

Nick smiles and nods, "Yes. I'm starving."

I smile and kiss him again, just because I want to. "Okay, why don't I go in the shower, and you make breakfast…please?" I add quickly.

Nick nods, "Okay." He kisses my forehead, grabs his boxers from the floor and puts them on. He walks away into the kitchen leaving me lying in his bed.

I take a moment to inhale his scent – what? The bed smells just like him – before going into his en suite bathroom and getting in the shower.

I let the water smash against my skin, heating me up even thought I'm already warm. I smile as the water becomes hotter, slightly burning my skin. I smile dreamily when I remember last night. It wasn't like before, we were both sober and we both wanted it. It wasn't sex, it was making _love_. Yeah, that's right. I think I love Nick. I've never felt this way about a guy before, at least, not this quickly anyway. You see, Jake was a totally different story. He was so self-centred, you know, the bad boy. Every girl goes through that phase where they want a bad, mysterious boy. Well, Jake came into my life through the phase. At first I didn't like him, but then we went on this date. We went to his house. And well, you can probably guess what happened. It makes me sick to think about how he treated me in the beginning. In fact, how he treated me all the way through the relationship; and how I followed him around like a lost puppy. Ugh.

But Nick, he's amazing. He's a gentleman, he's caring, he makes me feel like I'm actually important, and not just a toy. He's beautiful and he's amazing and he's perfect. I wonder if he feels the same way as me…

I step out of the shower and wrap myself up with a towel. I go into Nick's room and realized my top and bra are not here, only my jeans. I bite my lip and look around. I see Nick's drawers and pull out one of his tops. I put it on. It's way too big but it feels perfect. I hope he doesn't mind. I dry my hair with the towel and step out of his bedroom and follow the smell of bacon until I get to the kitchen.

I stand at the doorway and watch him as he flips the bacon, humming a tune I've never heard before.

Nick turns around and sees me. As soon as he does, a small smile that soon grows into a giant one appears on his face. I smile back, and then realize his eyes are travelling down my body.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," I say quickly, gesturing towards his shirt, "I couldn't find my clothes…"

"You look good in my shirt," he chuckles.

I smile and Nick tells me to sit and the table. I do as I am told, I rest my head in my palms and watch him as he carries a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs to me. I gratefully accept it.

Nick sits down across from me with a plate of his own. We both dig in.

"Mmm, this is gorgeous," I say, munching down on my perfectly cooked bacon.

"Thanks," Nick says modestly, "But if you think mine's good, you should taste my mom's."

We both finish at the same time. I insist on washing my plate but Nick refuses and washes it for me.

I pout, "I wanted to wash my plate."

Nick rolls his eyes at me, "But you're my girlfriend, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you wash up?"

He wraps him arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I have to catch my breath as his lips gently crush mine.

I pull away and smirk, "Okay, okay, you win."

"I should shower," Nick says, before kissing my forehead, "Make yourself at home, I won't be long."

He disappears out the door, and I walk around trying to figure out where to go. I decide to make Nick's bed and clean up a little. I make the bed first then pick up my jeans, bra, and panties from the floor. You'd think I'd feel awkward doing this, bit in fact, I can't stop smiling.

Nick suddenly emerges from the en suite bathroom and into his bedroom. He has a towel covering his waist downwards, that stops just above his knees. He's humming the same tune as before, one I haven't heard before. He runs his hand through he wet curls and sees me.

"Oh, hey," he smiles.

"H-hi," I say pathetically; he looks like he's just walked out of a commercial for showers, or something.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"I'm fine." I say, "I was just…um," I turn around to face his bed, "I was just making your bed."

He grins widely, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I tell him.

I begin walking to the door, but Nick grabs my arm and pulls to close to him. I can't object when he kisses me. I gently wrap my arms around his neck, and he slides his head down my neck, drawing a line with his nose from my jaw to my shoulder.

He's wet but I don't care; in fact, is it wrong to say it's quite a turn on? **( a/n: ;) )**

Our lips meet again, more fiercely this time. I push him towards the bed while kissing him. Nick drops me onto the bed and as soon as I hit the bed and Nick climbs on top of me and meets my lips with his, I'm falling through the sheets, through the bed, I'm falling in love with Nick, I have been since the day we met.

I don't know how exactly it happened, but in a matter of minutes we're both naked again and he's pushing into me, and it feels just as amazing as last night, it feels perfect and amazing.

I throw my head back and command him to go faster. Nick does so obediently, and every thrust, every movement feels so amazingly perfect that I just can't explain it.

"Miley," the way he says my name makes me feel like I could do anything with him by my side.

"Nick, please, don't stop," I beg, gripping onto his shoulders as hard as I can.

"I won't, I promise," he groans back at me.

A few minutes later we stop. We're both breathless as Nick collapses next to me. Both of our chests are rising and falling after that.

"I love you," I breathe out.

The words fly out of my mouth so easily. It's like I've been rehearsing it for ages, and now I've said it, I feel triumphant. I turn to face him. He's lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. I bite my life, scared he may not feel the same.

"I love you too," he replies, turning to face me with a huge smile on his face, "I've been waiting to tell you that."


	8. Chapter 8

**woo! i got a new laptop for christmas. awesome, right? (; Haha, this chapter is kinda cute I guess. Sorry for the 10000 mistakes but its late and i cant be bothered correcting them. enjoy! REVEIW!**

"What happened last night?!" Demi asks me frantically as soon I step through the elevator into our apartment, "Why didn't you come home?"

I look at Demi and smile, I know she has a good idea about what happened last night, but she's not getting any details – yet.

"Demi, you sound like a mom," I laugh, dropping down onto the couch, letting myself sink into the pillows.

"I don't care. Tell me!" she begged, sitting beside me with wide, demanding eyes.

I roll my eyes and close them, and breathe in. I exhale and imagine his face, his body, his voice. The softness of his skin and the gracefulness of his movements. I take a long time to think about how he said I love you. That was seriously the best part.

"_Miley_!" Demi whines, "I want to know what happened." She pauses and I open of my eyes to look at her curious, frustrated face. "I always tell you details about me and Joe." She adds hopefully.

"Yeah, and sometimes I don't want to know those details." I giggle, making Demi sigh.

"Work with me here, Miley!" she commands.

This is much to fun to give in now.

"Well...where do I start?" I grin, "I mean, so much happened I don't know where to begin..."

"Start at the beginning?" Demi suggests, leaning closer to me.

I give in. She looks so engrossed even though I haven't started talking yet. I tell her everything, or at least, everything that's suitable for her.

---

The next morning I wake up at 6:00 AM. Guess what time it is? Work time. Ugh, I really can't be bothered to go to work – it's such a chore. I make my way into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Once the water is just right, I strip down and get in. The water is cool, not too hot. Once I'm finished I get out, wrap a towel around me and hunt for clothes. I pick out some black skinny jeans and a white top and a fashionable waistcoat with black heels. I straighten my hair and I'm out the door. I get into my car, turn on the radio and listen to the music. I hum along happily, life is really good. No, like is really great. No wait, life is _awesome._

I park up my car and enter the large office building in which I work in. The lady that works on the front desk gives me a polite nod as I walk to the elevator. I get into the elevator and press floor 7. When I get to my floor I walk into my office and sit down. Taylor, the girl that sits across for me at work, says a friendly hello and we start up a conversation.

I turn on my computer and begin drinking the Starbucks I bought on my way to work. My boss, Simon, walks over to me and tells me I need to write an thousand word articles on fashion. _Fashion_. I smile widely as I begin researching all famous fashion designers. After 3 hours, I'm almost finished. I call Simon over and he says I can go home earlier today if I complete the article before 12. Wow, this is really good day.

I feel a buzz in my handbag and pull out my mobile phone. I read the ID and smile so wide it hurts.

_Hey, i got a day off 2day. Wanna get some coffee or something? Or r u at work? X_

I text back like lightening.

_Hey (; Yes i'd love to get some coffee – i get to go some earlier 2day because i finished my article real fast. Xxx_

I feel another buzz.

_Awesome! :D Starbucks?_

Wow, this boy can read my mind.

_Sure. I'll call u when i finish xo_

I decide now would be a good time to finish my article. Twenty five minutes later, my article on fashion is done. Simon comes over and reads it. He said it could use some patching up, but he still lets me go early. I thank him with a kiss on the cheek. I grab my bag and leave. Leaving work early is like the feeling you get when you get off a rollercoaster.

I walk up to my car and get in. I pull out my cell phone.

_Just finished (; xo_

About a minute later, he responds.

_Ok. Do u want me to pick u up?_

Hmm...

_No it's ok. I'm already in my car. Meet me at Starbucks (; xo_

I pull out some make up from my bag and cover my lips with my favourite lipgloss, and re-coat my eyelashes with my new mascara. I have to admit, I do like kinda sexy. I hope that doesn't sound conceited.

I fire up the engine and head to Starbucks. I park up and head inside. Nick isn't here yet, so I grab a seat next to the window and begin reading the menu. I get a text.

_On my way now (: x_

I reply happily.

_I'm already here waiting for you (; xxx_

I continue reading my menu but I'm not taking in the words. My eyes are too busy wandering off to the entrance every five seconds. Around several minutes later, he emerges into Starbucks holding a...bouquet of flowers? Oh my God. He looks around – quite adorably might I add – for me. He finally spots me and walks over, holding the bouquet out to me. I stand up and grip him into a hug before he can say anything.

I pull away and take the flowers off him. They're roses. I smell them and sigh happily. "They're beautiful. Thank you so much."

Nick smiles and itches the back of his neck with his hand – he only tends to do that when he's nervous. "I'm glad you like them," he grins.

We sit down and order some hot chocolate. While we're waiting for our drinks, we fire into conversation. Our hot chocolate comes a quarter of an hour later. I start drinking it, smiling as the smooth chocolate taste enters my mouth, and the feeling of the soft marshmallows against my lips. It's kind of like making out with a cloud. Wow, that sounds way too weird.

Nick takes a sip of his hot chocolate and when he pulls the cup away, I see a cream moustache about is top lip. I giggle because he looks really funny.

"What?" he asks, searching my face with his eyes; they're like hot chocolate, brown and smooth and flowing, "What's so funny?" My laughter must be contagious because Nick begins laughing too.

I point to the place on my face were Nick's creamy moustache is. He looks at me like I'm crazy, and so is everything in the coffee shop.

"You," laugh, "have," laugh, "a creamy," laugh, "moustache." Oh God, please tell me I didn't just snort.

Nick looks at me curiously and rubs his upper lip with the back of his hand. His eyes widen as he realizes there's cream all over his upper lip. He laughs as he wipes his hand on a tissue.

Suddenly Nick looks at me really seriously. He itches the back of his neck.

"Um, Miley, I'm going to visit my parents on Saturday..." He says slowly, "And my mom has been telling me to take you to see her since we started dating. And, I thought, that well, because I'm going to see them for the day that, only if you wanted to, I mean I don't want to pressure you of anything, that you could come with me?" He looks right into my eyes with his chocolate orbs.

"I'd love to meet your parents," I say, trying to imagine Nick's mother and farther and siblings. He always talks about them.

He smiles wide, "You do? That's great. For a minute there I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I say no, silly?" I question, rolling my eyes at his sweet behaviour.

"I don't know. Some girls don't like meeting parents, I think so anyway."

I laugh, "Where did you hear that? No, wait, let me guess; Joe?"

Nick blushes slightly and looks at the ground and then back up at me, "Possibly."

"Well I suppose that makes sense; Joe trying to give his younger brother some heartfelt advice." I giggle, seeing Nick turning redder.

I laugh harder imaging _Joe _trying to give Nick advice.

Nick rolls his eyes at me, "You're so weird, Miley."

I stop laughing and pout, "You think I'm weird?"

"Yes, very."

"Nicholas, please don't hurt my feelings," I say, trying to keep a straight face.

Nick laughs and takes another swig of his hot chocolate.

I start playing with the flowers Nick got for me. They smell as beautiful as they look. I know the perfect place to put them.

---

Nick and I have a date on Wednesday, and we discuss the visit to his parents' house. On Friday, I'm going to sleep at Nick's and on the morning we're going to wake up really early so we can stay at their house for longer.

On Friday I get to Nick's at 6 PM. Demi told me to have a great time at Nick's parents house. She's going to be there too, because she's Joe's girlfriend and everything. I'm really excited about meeting Nick's family but I'm also super nervous about it.

Nick and I order out. When our pizza comes we eat it while snuggling up on the sofa, watching X-Men.

"That wolf dude is really weird," I say after the movie finishes.

Nick laughs, "Wolverine is awesome."

He does and exaggerated action move with his arms and I snort _so _sexily.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Nick, promise me you won't audition for an action movie, okay?"

He shakes he head, "Sorry, but no promises there."

"Well actually..." I smirk, undoing the top buttons on his shirt, "You'd look really good in the love scenes."  
Nick leans down to kiss me but as soon as our lips meet I erupt into laughter. Nick looks at me and laughs too. "Miley, you're crazy," he chuckles, before he wraps his strong arms around my waist.

I hug him back and inhale he scent. I yawn and Nick suggests we go to bed. It's only 10 PM but we have to get up really early tomorrow so I say yes. I get my bag with contains everything I need and I go into his en suite bathroom. I brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I emerge from the bathroom to see Nick lying face down on the bed. It looks like he's asleep – or close to it anyway. I smirk and walk over to him. His shirt his off, so when I straddle him, I start massaging his bare back to try and wake him up. He groans happily.

"Nick, wake up," I say, while rubbing his shoulders.

"I wasn't asleep." He replies.

"It looked like you were. That's why I'm giving you this five star massage, to wake you up."

He laughs, "Hmm."

I climb off him and lay beside him, facing him. "Nick, look at me."

He turns his head so he's facing me. "What?"

"Don't go to sleep." I say quietly.

"Why?" he whines.

"Because," I whisper, running my fingers through his curls, "You haven't kissed me goodnight yet."

Nick laughs and climbs on top of me. Our lips connect, and let's just say, that goodnight kiss turned into a full body massage.

---

Several mind blowing orgasms later, my head in resting on Nick's chest, and I'm listening to his steady heartbeat. Our clothes are scattered around the room. Nick kisses the top of my head, "I can't wait for you to meet my parents," he says happily.

I smile, "I can't wait to meet them, either. It's quite exciting, you know, meeting the people that brought up the most amazing boy on earth."

Nick chuckles and I giggle. My heart suddenly drops.

"Nick, what if they don't like me?" I ask nervously.

"Miley, why wouldn't they like you? Joe's told them awesome things about you, Demi never stops talking about you when she visits, they like you already." Nick reassures me.

"Yeah, but –"

Nick cuts me off rolling on top of me and connecting our lips.

He pulls away, "I love you. And if I love you, they'll love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I wake up at 8: 09 AM. The first thing I do is turn over to see a still sleeping Nick. I smile happily and snuggle up against his perfectly built body. My eyes slowly close, and Nick's arm gently wraps around my waist.

A few seconds later my eyes spring open and jump out of bed. When I realize I'm naked, I blush slightly, so I grab my underwear from the bag I brought to Nick's and slide my panties on and just when I'm putting my bra on, I see Nick staring at me from the bed with a smirk on his face.

I feel myself go crimson, but then I smirk, "Pervert," I giggle.

"Sorry," he laughs, turning over in the sheets and blinking, trying to wake up properly.

"Nick, get up," I say, placing my hands on my hips.

He snuggles back down into the sheets and mutters a 'No'. Has he forgotten we're going to see his parents or something?

I go into the bathroom and freshen up. When I see my reflection in the mirror and groan loudly. I wash the smudged make up off, and wash myself up, before emerging from the bathroom back into Nick's bedroom. He's awake now, dragging himself from the comfy bed into the bathroom.

He's put some new boxers on. His hair is still messy from last night, but I kinda like it that way. He yawns while he passes me to go into the bathroom. I grab my bag and pull out my outfit. Okay, I spent like, 3 hours picking things to wear to meet Nick's parents because I want to make a good impression. I have 3 outfits to choose from, but the opinion I need most is Nick's. A few minutes later he comes back into the bedroom and looks into his closet for clothes.

"Nick, I need your opinion on something," I say, as Nick pulls some jeans on.

He pulls the zip up and fastens the button, "Sure," he smiles, "What do you want my opinion on?"

I hold up Outfit One, "What do you think of this?" I ask, "Is it too much, or is it too casual?"

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful, Miley, you always do," Nick says sweetly.

I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile, "Nick, that's sweet and everything but I need your honest opinion."

"And my honest opinion is that you'll look great," he tells me, digging into his closet for a shirt.

I hold up Outfit Two, "What about this one? Is better, or is it worse?"

Nick pulls out a casual shirt and slides it on, "Hmm, I like it the same as the other one."

Finally, I hold up Outfit Three, "This one? Do you like it?"

Nick sighs and begins fastening the buttons on his shirt, "Miley, why did you bring _three _outfit choices? All of them are great."

I realize I'm still in my underwear and Nick is almost dressed.

"You're right...So which one should I put on? Just pick any number." I say.

Nick shrugs, "Um, two?"

I pick up Outfit Two, "Don't you think the jeans are too skinny, I mean –"

I turn my head, and Nick is there, right next to me. I jump slightly.

"Miley, listen to me, wear what you want, you'll look fine, but you don't have to dress up too much."

He is way too perfect. This is so unfair.

"Okay, I'll put Outfit Two on." I grin, and Nick smiles.

I put my outfit on, and then brush my hair so it's in its natural curls. Butterflies are slowly forming in my stomach, but I refuse to acknowledge them. It's not like Nick's family are going to hate me. They'll have to like me, right?

I get some make up and coat my eyelashes in mascara and cover my lips with glittery lipgloss. I put some blush on my cheeks but I don't go overboard, I don't want them to think of me as a hooker or anything.

Nick calls me into the kitchen. He's made some cereal for us. I sit down across from him and begin eating.

"You look amazing," Nick tells me.

"Thanks," I smile. I don't know if he's saying it to make sure I don't change outfits or something, but it really does make me happy.

He checks his watch, "We better get going, it's already 10 AM."

I nod and help Nick wash up. I think he's given up arguing with me about helping him.

We get everything we need and head to Nick's car. I sit in the passenger seat, Nick takes the wheel and we're off.

I try to picture Nick's family. I mean, in some ways, I kinda know them, you know with Demi being Joe's told term boyfriend and everything. I've never met them or anything, but Joe and Nick talk about them a lot, so I guess they must be pretty awesome. Demi is always telling me they're the sweetest family you could possibly meet. Nick's mom must certainly be something, because Nick never stops talking about her, his says his father is a lot like him, and his younger brother Frankie is cute and hyper.

"Are you excited?" Nick asks, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I look at him, "Oh, um, yeah."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic," He notes, turning to face me with a concerned smile.

"No, I really am excited, I'm just...nervous." Okay, that's probably the hundredth time I've said I am but...I am!

He grabs my right hand and brings it to his lips while his other hand stays on the wheel. He kisses it softly, and suddenly I feel like meeting his family won't be as nerve racking.

He kisses each of my knuckles, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile. My heart is so happy; I swear it's going to burst.

"And what did I tell you last night?" he asks, letting go of my hand and taking the wheel with both hands now.

"That if you love me, they'll love me too," I say, sighing. He's totally won me here.

He nods and smiles, "Exactly."

I lean back in the chair and close my eyes. I guess I shouldn't worry. "So, your old brother Kevin, he's married, right?" I ask.

Demi is constantly talking Joe and Nick's family; she told me about Kevin and his wife, Danielle – at least, I think that's her name.

"Yeah," Nick smiles, "He swore he'd the last to settle down but when he met Danielle...he changed his mind."

I grin, "That's sweet."

"It's not so sweet when they get all lovey dovey around each other," Nick pretends to shudder and I smile, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they've found each other but sometimes they go a little overboard."

I giggle, "Well I guess that's just what happens when you fall in love."

There's a silence. "I don't sound like that around you, do I?" he asks, half-joking, half-serious.

I burst into a fit of giggles; this is what happens when I'm nervous/excited. Nick looks at me weird, but I can't stop. Nick chuckles and turns to face the road again. Finally, I stop giggling.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't mind," I say; it's the corniest line ever, but Nick is smiling, so it worked.

Nick turns on the radio to a station I've never listened to before. It's play Motown classics; my mom used to listen to Motown all the time when I was younger, and the music instantly reminds me of her.

_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day,  
When it's cold outside, I got the month of May,  
Well, I guess you say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, talkin' 'bout my girl,  
My girl.  
_

Nick hums along, smiling. I realized the tune; it's the tune he was singing the morning after our, um, first time. The song is so cute!

"We're here," Nick says with a huge smile on his face. He parks up on the huge driveway, which is already full of cars.

He unclips his seat belt and I unclip mine. We both get out of the car and make our way to the house. Nick knocks on the door once, and opens it; showing a large, open hall.

"Hello?" Nick calls as he takes my hand and gently pulls me into the house.

There's a few mutters and then an woman who looks like she's around 50, but looks so beautiful, rushes into the hall with open arms. She engulfs Nick in an huge hug and he hugs back tightly.

"Hey Mom," he smiles as they pull away.

She smiles at him, "Hello Nicholas."

They're so close, this is so sweet.

The woman turns to me, "So you must be Miley?" She asks smiling.

I gulp and try my best to smile, "Yeah, I am. And you must be Nick's mom?"

Oh. My. God. _You must be Nick's mom? _ WHY did I say that?! She smiles and nods. But then, she pulls me into a huge, motherly hug and I giggle

"NICK!" Comes a voice coming from a young boy echoes into room.

I watch as a young boy, around 7-ish, comes running in towards Nick. Nick picks him up and the boy hugs him. "Hey Frankie," Nick laughs.

So that's Frankie. Aw he's so cute. Frankie pulls away from Nick and looks at me. He looks me up and down, then he turns to Nick and whispers, "Who's she? She's pretty."

Nick looks at me for a second and I smile. "That's Miley," Nick replies, "She's my girlfriend."

Nick's mom turns to me, "Come on Miley, let's introduce you to the rest of the family!"

"Okay then, Mrs. Jonas." _**(yes Jonas is legal; they guest starred on Hannah Montana) **_I reply.

Denise looks at me, "Miley, call me _Denise. _That _is _my name." She says jokingly.

"Okay, sorry...Denise." I smile before Mrs. Jon – I mean Denise takes me into the living room to meet everyone.

We enter the room; its full of people, all smiling and chatting. From the corner of my eye I can see Demi and Joe sitting next to each other on the sofa. Demi smiles wide and gives me a little wave. I smile and blush; everyone has stopped talking to look at me.

Suddenly, I feel a warm arm slip around my waist, and I don't feel nervous anymore. "This is Miley," Nick smiles, "My girlfriend," he says proudly.

Denise takes me away from Nick to meet Paul, Nick's dad. I can see why Nick thinks he's like his dad; they're both serious, intelligent and friendly. Then I'm taken to Kevin and Danielle, the happily married couple for...2 or 3 years? They're so cute together, it's adorable. I get a flash image in my mind of me and Nick being like that one day, but quickly discard the thought because it's way too soon to be thinking like that.

Then, of course, I go to Joe and Demi. "You already know Joe and Demi, of course," Denise smiles. I nod and turn to Demi and Joe who both engulf me in a huge friendly hug. It's so awesome being with my best friends _and _my boyfriend's amazing family.

After a lot of 'nice to meet you' Denise announces that she needs help in the kitchen. I volunteer but Denise says because I'm the guest, the only thing I have to do is enjoy myself. Demi and Joe go to help her. I feel kind of lost with Denise guiding me. But then Nick sits down on the sofa and pats the space next to him. I smile and sit next to him, now it's much better. Frankie, Nick's younger brother bounces over to us with a Power Ranger action figure.

"Hey Nick, can we play Power Rangers now?" he asks excitedly, holding the action figure toward his older brother.

"I have a better idea. How about, after dinner, we have a game of baseball in the back yard?" Nick suggests, pulling Frankie up onto his lap.

"Baseball! SCORE!" Frankie smiles, he looks at me, "You're really pretty." He says cutely.

I smile at him, "And you're really handsome, Frankie."

"I hope you're not hitting on my woman, Frankie," Nick chuckles jokingly.

Frankie rolls his eyes, "No promises, Nick."

Everyone in the room laughs, but of course, I just _had _carry on laughing when everyone else stops.

Paul goes in the kitchen to check on things, and Kevin and Danielle come over to us.

"Looks like you've got competition Nick," Kevin laughs, giving Frankie a high-five.

Nick laughs, and Frankie rolls off his lap and pretends to beat up Kevin.

"Dude, don't hurt me, I'm on your side!" Kevin defends himself but Frankie won't stop.

We're all creased up laughing when Nick turns to me. "I better sort this two out." He stands up and pulls Frankie up by wrapping his arms around the little guy's stomach.

"Nick, put me down!" Frankie begs, "I gotta beat Kevin up."

"Frankie don't be so mean," Nick chuckles, putting Frankie back down on the floor.

Frankie jokingly kicks Nick in the knee and Nick winces in mock pain. While the boys continue to play fight, Joe suddenly runs into the room and screams, "HUMAN BOMB!" and jumps onto his brothers.

I watch them, laughing so hard it hurts. Danielle pats my shoulder and I look up, "Do you wanna get out of here before it gets too violent?" she asks laughing.

I look over to the bickering brothers; Nick is squashed in the middle of them, and is messing up Kevin's hair. He's having fun, so I can leave him. I nod my head and Danielle and I squeeze out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I like her," I hear Denise say as me and Danielle approach the kitchen, "She's very pretty, Nick's crazy about her, and she's friendly and funny."

I look at Danielle who is at me. "Who is Denise talking about?" I whisper to her.

"You, of course," Danielle smiles, "She likes you Miley, and trust me, if Denise likes you this quick you're sure to be around for a long time."

I blush and smile. We enter the kitchen. Demi is helping Denise cook, it looks like me and Dani distracted them from a conversation.

Denise turns around and smiles at us, "Hi, Danielle, hello Miley. Why are you in here?"

"The boys were fighting and we decided to leave before it got _too _violent," Danielle laughs.

Denise giggles, "My boys..." she smiles and sighs, "Paul, you better sort our children out before someone has to call an ambulance."

Paul laughs, "I suppose so." He gives Denise a kiss on the cheek, and smiles at me, Demi and Danielle and leaves.

"I hope you like Italian food, Miley," Denise smiles, "It's basically all I ever cook."

"If it tastes as amazing as it smells, then you won't be able to get rid of me," I joke.

Denise laughs, "Okay, the food will be ready in a few minutes. If it's not too much to ask, could you girls set the table for me? I'd do it myself, but I've got my eye on a hundred things at once -"

"Don't worry, Denise," Demi says, "We'll take care of everything."

"Thank you girls," Denise thanks us.

Danielle gets a table cover from a cupboard and me and Demi help her lay it on the table. I lay the cutlery out, Demi spreads the plates out and Danielle gives the glasses out. Denise places a bottle of expensive champagne in the middle of the table.

She giggles, "I decided we would have a little surprise seeing as it's Miley's first visit."

After a few more minutes of chatting and getting to know each other, I'm asked to go into the living room to tell everyone that food is ready. I make my way to the living room; I open the door to see all of them piled on top of each other. Their dad is laughing, trying to pull them off each other. Nick is on the bottom; laughing yet telling them get off him. Frankie is on the top of them all.

"Guys," I say, but none of them hear me. "Guys!" I try again, a little louder but they still don't hear me. I can't help but laugh at them all; they all look so crazy. I try again, "GUYS!" I yell through my giggles. They all stop and turn their heads to look at me. It's kinda freaky, in a really cute way. "Um, food is ready," I tell them. Then suddenly they quickly get off each other and run past me, out of the doorway. Nick, however, gets up off the ground after everyone else leaves and walks over to me; I lean my back against the doorway as he stands in front of me and puts his hands on my waist.

His hair has gotten a little messy after all his fighting; but it looks cute, so I don't tell him. "Do you need an ambulance?" I ask him jokingly.

He smiles down at me. Oh my God, those eyes... "No, I don't need an ambulance, but a kiss would do nicely."

He leans down and his lips cover my own; the kiss is slow and sweet, and it makes my stomach turn to mush. His arms wrap around my waist, pulling my back away from the wall, and pull me closer to him. I decide to tease him by tracing his bottom lip with my tongue, and just when he opens his mouth to let my tongue enter, I pull away. I wink at him and he rolls his eyes, but smiles. He both walk to the kitchen where everyone else is already sat down. I smile when I see two empty seats obviously for me and Nick.

Nick and I sit next to each other and everyone digs in to the yummy Italian food.

"Hmm, this is delicious!" I say, washing down my mouthful with a swig of champagne.

"Thank you, Miley." Denise smiles warmly at me, "I'm glad you like it."

I see Nick smile out of the corner of my eye; I can tell me and his mom getting on well means a lot to him. After dinner, me and Nick help Denise put everything away.

"Hey Nick, why don't you show Miley your bedroom, and I'm sure there's a photo album in your room, could you get it for me?" Denise suggests.

"Sure," Nick says as he finishes washing a plate, "Are you sure you don't need any more help, Mom?"

"I'm sure," Denise tells us, giving us a warm, motherly smile.

Nick leads me upstairs, into his room. The walls are navy blue; there's a giant double bed against the left wall; and there's a computer desk with and a guitar next to it. Nick shoves his hands in his pockets; we feel kinda like teenagers do when you first go into your boyfriend/girlfriend's bedroom.

"So..." I say, making the situation more awkward.

"So, let's look for that photo album," Nick says, saving the moment. I follow him into his bedroom and look around. I sit on the bed while Nick looks around for the photo album.

"Your room is pretty awesome," I note; Nick finds what he wants and walks over and sits next to me.

"And your bed is really comfy," I giggle.

Nick smirks at me, "Yeah, a lot of memories have been made on this bed..."

My eyes widen and I turn to him, searching his face with my wide eyes.

Nick bursts into laughter, "I'm kidding! Oh my God your face was priceless."

I exhale and roll my eyes, "That wasn't funny."

"Jealous?" Nick winks and I feel my insides slowly turn to mush.

"Nope!" I reply. I lean over and leave and lingering kiss on his lips.

I pull away but Nick moves his face forward so our lips meet again. I'm taken by surprise so my lips don't move at all for a few seconds. Nick gently slides his tongue into my mouth and I respond by pressing my tongue against his. Nick's hand cups my cheek; I climb onto the bed so I'm resting on my knees without braking the kiss. I push on his shoulders so he falls back onto the pillows. His hands land on my waist, and slowly rise and lift my top up with them, showing off the bottom of my stomach. I get goose-bumps as Nick's hands leave a trail of warmth up my back.

I pull away, "Come on Nicholas," I wink, climbing off him.

Nick lays there, staring at the ceiling. I stand at the edge of the bed and look down at him, "Are you coming or what?"

"I was enjoying that," he pouts getting up.

I lean down and whisper seductively in his ear, "Well maybe we can finish it off later."

Nick's eyes darken and he smiles. I roll my eyes as he literally jumps out off the bed. We head downstairs, to the living room. Denise and Danielle are sat on the sofa. Demi is sat on the floor next to them. When they see me they tell me to sit in-between them so I do. Denise grabs the photo album off Nick and places it in my lap.

"Okay Miley, it's a Jonas family ritual to have the girlfriend see the baby pictures," Denise grins and I laugh when I see Nick's expression.

"Mom!" he whines.

"Sorry Nick you know the rules," Denise giggles.

I open the first page and Nick sits down on the floor next to Frankie; I can feel his eyes on me, I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Aw!" I coo as I see a picture of Nick, Kevin and Joe as toddlers, "This is so cute!"

I see Nick blush from the corner of my eye.

Joe and Kevin just laugh it off; I'm not their girlfriend so they don't mind.

I spend the next 30 minutes cooing over how cute Nick, Kevin, Joe and Frankie were. Then, Frankie stands up and says, "Can we play baseball now?"

Oh God. This is going to be fun.


End file.
